Zorro's Wife
by Alethea Aethelreda
Summary: When a mysterious woman arrives in the pueblo claiming to be Zorro's wife, she sets about systematically destroying his reputation. Hoping to devise a scheme to turn the tables on the imposter before everything is lost, Zorro reveals his identity to Alejandro and Victoria. He gets a little help from unexpected quarters and learns that there is safety in numbers.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Zorro's Wife**

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Arrival**

With a final rumble of wheels and a small cloud of dust, the afternoon coach halted outside the tavern, and a petite but determined matron alighted with her two glossy-haired and dark-eyed youngsters at her skirts. The woman herself was neatly dressed and looked to be the wife of a moderately prosperous merchant or clerk. She wore a no-nonsense but well made walking dress and matching bonnet in a sober shade of deep maroon. The two children, a boy who looked about six or seven years of age and a girl who looked about three or four, stared around them at the pueblo de Los Angeles with wonder and curiosity.

"Welcome to Los Angeles!" exclaimed Victoria Escalante, who always made it a practice to look out the door when a new stage arrived in case it was bringing guests to her tavern. "I am Señorita Escalante, the owner of the tavern. Can I help you find your way somewhere? Or were you hoping to find a room here?"

"Hola, Señorita," returned the woman with a reserved yet not unfriendly manner. "Sí, por favor, I would like to book a room large enough for myself, my husband, and our two children."

"Oh, is your husband here as well?" inquired Victoria with a friendly smile.

"I expect to meet him here," the woman replied. She dropped her voice so that her words could reach no one's ears but Victoria's. "He tells me that he often uses your tavern as a sort of headquarters. Since we haven't seen him in over two weeks, I decided to surprise him here for our anniversary."

"Do I know your husband then?" Victoria asked.

The woman leaned in close to Victoria. "We will check in under the name of Guillermo de la Palma, but since I know that he trusts you, I can tell you that he is better known as Zorro."

"Zorro!" exclaimed Victoria with evident surprise. "You are Zorro's wife? These are his children?"

"Sí," the woman affirmed, "but Señorita, please keep your voice down. I am counting on your discretion to help protect my husband's safety."

"Oh, of course," agreed Victoria through numb lips. "I am sorry, Señora. It is just that Zorro is such an enigmatic fellow that no one here knew he was married." Her mind was racing, but she steeled herself to act calmly and as normally as possible. If it were true, she did not want to give the woman any reason to be jealous or suspicious of her own conduct. Certainly, it could not be true! What was she thinking? It was unthinkable. . . But what if it were true? She found herself wondering – what, after all, did she really know about Zorro? What did anyone really know? The seeds of doubt and suspicion were planted in her mind. Hiding the inner turmoil she felt, somehow she went through the motions of signing the woman in on her registrar of guests; she noted mechanically that the woman had signed her name as Antonia de la Palma. Then, in a daze, she led her up the stairs and to the guest room. The two wide-eyed children followed their mother.

As soon as Victoria had opened the door and handed the woman the key, the two children sat down on the bed with a flounce. "Our father is Zorro," announced the boy, making the sign of the Z in the air vigorously with a pretend sword. His sister nodded shyly and swung her own arm in a clumsy Z as her brother continued. "He is quite a hero. Mother won't let us talk about him, but she said you were a safe person, Señorita," he announced.

"Indeed," agreed Victoria politely, "Zorro has certainly helped the citizens of Los Angeles often, and we all owe him a debt of gratitude." Then she changed the subject as quickly as she could to forestall any further conversation. "Dinner will be served in the dining room below whenever you are ready. Now, if everything is satisfactory, I need to get down to my other customers. "

Once the door closed behind her, Victoria leaned against the wall with a shuddering sigh. Her head and her heart ached with doubts and possibilities. She didn't want to believe it, but why would someone come to town claiming to be Zorro's wife? Another side of her mind argued against the possibility, _Surely, Zorro is a hero, a gentleman, an honorable man. He loves you, and you love him. He promised you would be together. He would never do such a thing_. Just as quickly, however, the side of her that was giving way to doubt responded, _Yet he has never actually said he loved you. Why should he wait five years if he was not a married man? You've been quite a little fool to fall for his romantic words and daring deeds without knowing more about him._ Victoria pressed her fingertips to her temples and then pressed her fist against her lips to stifle a moan. She would not be an Escalante if she could not carry on despite adversity, she told herself, so she tossed her head disdainfully, took a deep breath, and headed back towards the kitchen, determined to control her emotions no matter what. She was equally determined to question Señor Zorro intently whenever that masked man should appear.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

As she descended the stairs, she caught sight of Don Diego de la Vega lounging casually against the edge of the bar. "Ah, Victoria," he greeted her. "I'm on my way back to the hacienda, but I thought I would drop off these papers for your inspection." He held a few sheets of paper surreptitiously before her, and she saw at a glance that they were the proofsheets from her latest series of articles for the Doña Corazon column of the _Guardian_. It was still their secret that she wrote advice to the lovelorn, the lonely hearts, and those struggling with their relationships under that pen name. _How ironic_, she thought to herself. At the moment, she definitely needed some reliable advice!

"Gracias, Diego," she responded. "As long as you are here, can you please take a look at that leaky faucet in the kitchen?" As she spoke, she took his arm and steered him towards the kitchen. Surprised but not unwilling, he walked beside her.

She let the curtain fall shut and drew him over to the far side of the room before whispering urgently, "Diego, there is a woman upstairs who claims to be Zorro's wife?"

"What?" he exclaimed, raising his dark eyebrows in complete bafflement. "Zorro is not married!"

"Or so we thought," hissed Victoria. "How do we know he's not married?"

"But that's ridiculous! Of course, we know he's not married. He would hardly be romancing you if he were!" Diego argued.

"Diego! You are so naïve at times! Just because you wouldn't behave that way doesn't mean that other men wouldn't!"

"Victoria! What are you saying? Surely, you don't believe that Zorro is some sort of Don Juan or Casanova? I know it's not true!"

"How do you know? How do any of us know?"

"Zorro is a good and just man. As a man, I can tell that his is a reliable character. Besides, if he were not what he seems, you would certainly know!" Diego insisted, although he could not help seeing the irony of his own words.

"That's just it!" she wailed. "I want to trust him! But what if I'm wrong? What if I've been taken in by his dashing ways and romantic words? What if those are his wife and children up in my guest room? Or perhaps they are already in my dining room! I don't know what to think!"

"Surely, there must be a reasonable explanation. Zorro protects his identity and his friends very carefully. I can hardly believe he would be so careless as to have a wife who goes around the country announcing her identity – and his!"

"I should have known you men would stick together!" she exclaimed.

"Nonsense! Victoria, when Zorro comes to see you, you have to give him a chance. Remember: innocent until proven guilty," Diego admonished firmly.

"I wish I could be so certain," she whispered through tears.

Diego took her hands gently in his and looked her in the eyes. "Victoria, keep faith. Trust me. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this cannot be true. Promise me you will listen to Zorro when he comes."

She nodded mutely, and his heart sank. To know that she could doubt Zorro so quickly struck him with grief. He wanted to gather her into his arms and soothe away the hurt look in her eyes, but he reluctantly released her hands and stepped back into the persona of quiet, mild-mannered Diego.

"Perhaps I should get back to the dining room and see if I can strike up a conversation with our mysterious señora. There must be more to this situation than meets the eye. Will you be all right?"

She nodded again and then said through trembling lips, "Sí, I will just take a minute or two to pull myself together. I am an Escalante. I will be all right."

"That's the Victoria we know," he smiled. _That's my Victoria_, he thought proudly to himself, but he dared not say it.

Diego left Victoria standing in the kitchen even though every fiber of his being cried out against leaving her there alone. Nonetheless, he had to admit to a burning sense of curiosity as well. After all, it was not every day that one met one's wife and children. He entered the crowded dining room and casually strolled to a few tables, greeting friends and neighbors, inquiring about the things of importance to each one, answering questions about his recent series of editorials in the _Guardian_. At last, he arrived at the table where the señora and her two children had just settled themselves.

"Buenos tardes, Señora," he greeted her politely. "Don Diego de la Vega, at your service. Señorita Escalante tells me that you are a visitor to our pueblo."

"Buenos tardes, Don Diego," she responded pleasantly. "Sí, I am visiting this fine pueblo. You may call me. . . Señora de la Palma." She looked up at him with a close and searching glance, and he fancied perhaps a calculating one.

That pause just before giving her name struck Diego as too practiced, too studied. She had the air of one who wanted to appear hesitant to give her name, but he couldn't help feeling that she was, in reality, deliberately putting on an act. If she introduced herself like that to everyone in the pueblo, it would not be long before gossip was circulating wildly. What game was she playing? One thing was certain, she was a stranger to him. Of that he had no doubt. But would Victoria believe him?

Diego noted out of the corner of his eye that Alcade DeSoto was heading towards them, and he looked a little bit worried. _That's curious_, thought Diego to himself. _Does he wish to prevent me from talking to her?_

"Buenos tardes, Don Diego, Señora de la Palma," he greeted them politely.

"Buenos tardes, Alcade," she returned the greeting politely.

"Oh, I see that you two have met previously," Diego observed.

"No," De Soto said.

"Sí," the señora said simultaneously.

Diego raised his eyebrows again and looked from one to the other curiously. Both were looking embarrassed now and stumbling to recover themselves.

"I mean, no, not really," corrected the lady. "The Alcade was kind enough to welcome us to the pueblo and introduce himself when I first arrived, but no, we have never met before. This is my first visit to Los Angeles. Emilio and Maria are anxious to see the sites," she said, indicating the children, who were happily eating their dinners with the air of children who had not gotten enough to eat that day.

Diego gave his bland and credulous smile to set them at ease. "Oh, yes, I see," he agreed fatuously. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Alcade, Señora." He bowed politely and excused himself.

As he headed for the door of the tavern, he passed Victoria again where she stood near the bar. "There is something not quite right about the Señora. Faith and courage, Victoria. Innocent until proven guilty," he whispered and continued on his way out the door, afraid to risk a glimpse at her expression.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Diego sat at his work table in the cave, leaning over an open manuscript with a rack of test tubes in front of him, but Felipe could tell his heart was not in it. His mentor had been strangely preoccupied ever since his return from the tavern a short while ago. Felipe caught his sleeve and signed several questions to him.

"Sí, I was perfecting a formula for sweet vitriol, or ether, that I read about in the works of Raymond Lullus, Paracelsus, and Frobenius. It renders those who breathe it temporarily unconscious and immune to pain. Paracelsus experimented on chickens. I can't find much research on humans, so I want to be very careful to cause no lasting harm. My current research looks very looks promising, but you are right, Felipe, I am concerned. Something strange has happened."

With eyes wide, Felipe listened in open-mouthed astonishment as Diego explained the situation in the pueblo and described his conversation with Victoria. Always one to stick loyally by his mentor, Felipe offered to spy on the Señora de la Palma during her visit in Los Angeles, and Diego reluctantly agreed. "Sí, amigo, tomorrow, you will execute your plan to shadow the señora and her children. I want to know whom she talks to and why."

Felipe nodded in agreement.

Diego concluded decisively, "Zorro must ride tonight." Felipe shook his head somewhat dubiously, but Diego continued, "I have to investigate the supposed Señora de la Palma and reassure Señorita Escalante if I can. I refuse to lose her over an imposter! I wonder what game our mysterious visitor is playing."

He watched Felipe for a moment and then responded, "I realize it may be a trap, but I can't afford to wait. Every moment that goes by allows doubt to take root and grow in Victoria's mind."

Felipe signed quickly and desperately.

"Sí, I will be careful," Diego promised. "And if I have to produce witnesses to prove I'm not married, then I will just have to do that."

Felipe raised his eyebrows and drew a question mark.

"You and father, of course," explained Diego. "But that would mean revealing my identity to Victoria and Father at least. Let's just hope we can contain this situation."

**Author's Note:** Background research on ether came from the Wikipedia article entitled "Anesthesia" found at wiki/Anesthesia and accessed on 27 Dec. 2012.

Since the concept of some sort of ether or anesthesia was used in the New World Zorro series, I was curious to see just how plausible that idea was historically.

Early Arabic writers mention using a "soporific sponge" to administer a type of anesthesia via inhalation as early as the 12th and 13th centuries. Spanish physician Raymond Lullus experimented with sweet vitriol in 1275, but he does not appear to have experimented on humans. Paracelsus, a Swiss physician, experimented with a similar concept in the 16th century, although his research was on chickens rather than humans. German scientist Frobenius named the compound "ether" in the 1730's. Successful use of anesthesia for surgery did not occur until the mid and late 1840's.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chaper Two: The First Act**

In her kitchen, Victoria sighed wearily as she dried the stack of plates she had just washed. Would Zorro come tonight? Did she want him to? Her emotions were in knots. Just as she was thinking about him and trying to sort out what she would say, he stepped out of the shadows unannounced.

"Querida," he whispered, advancing towards her. He would have stepped in closer, but she raised one hand to forestall him. He could see the growing doubt and uncertainty in her eyes and exclaimed, "Victoria, I'm not married. I will marry no one but you!"

"I want to believe you," she replied. "But the truth is that we are practically strangers. I hardly ever see you. I have no idea where you disappear to for weeks at a time."

"You think that I secretly have a wife and children?" he asked, incredulous. "You think that I would offer you my hand and my heart with one breath and then go home to another woman? Victoria! What reason have I given you to doubt me?"

"What reason have you given me to trust you?" she countered.

"How can you ask me that? I visit you alone and at night, yet I've never taken advantage of you. As if I could! Isn't that proof that my intentions are honorable? I gave you my mother's ring. I asked you to marry me. I have risked my life to make these visits into the pueblo just to see you," he argued vehemently. He took a step forward and grabbed her hand. He lifted it gallantly to his lips and then pressed it to his heart. "Victoria, I love you. I love you and only you," he proclaimed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say those words to you, but I was afraid to make a pledge I could not keep, to bind you when I was not ready to lay the mask aside. Perhaps I was wrong."

She could feel herself beginning to melt. These were the words she so longed to hear, but still she held herself aloof.

"Victoria," he said urgently. "As God is my witness, I've never laid eyes on Señora de la Palma before! I don't know who she is or why she came here saying she is my wife!"

"Zorro, I want to believe you," she replied. "But I'm just not sure what to think. I need to find out more about who she is and why she is here. I also need to know more about you."

He drew a red rose from beneath the sash at his waist, kissed it, and handed it to her. "Querida, I understand. And I will clear my name and win your trust again. I swear it."

They had both been so absorbed in one another that neither had heard a stealthy footstep in the hall. Suddenly, the curtain was wrenched aside and Señora de la Palma rushed into the room. She sprang up to Zorro with a delighted cry of "Guillermo!" and threw herself into his arms. Purely as a reflex reaction, Zorro caught her and set her on her feet again." "Emilio and Maria are asleep upstairs, mi esposo," she continued. "Happy anniversary! I wanted you to be surprised, and I can see that you are."

"Señora!" he exclaimed, "You have me at a disadvantage. I am not Guillermo. Nor have I ever seen you before this evening. And I most certainly have never been married. To you or to anyone else."

"I have traveled all the way to Los Angeles to spend our anniversary together, and this is how you reward me? I should have known! You've been romancing Señorita Escalante, haven't you? Oh, Guillermo, how could you! After that woman in Monterrey, you promised me you would never be unfaithful again! And I believed you! How could you do this to me again? How can I trust you now? And with your own children upstairs! Guillermo, please, come with me!" she ended on a very convincing sob as she tried to pull Zorro along with her by the arm.

Victoria was looking at them both with eyes about to spill over with tears. She pressed her lips firmly together and gave Zorro a cold nod as she turned to go.

"Señora, who are you?" Zorro asked desperately. "Why would you claim to be my wife?"

"Oh, no you don't" she commanded firmly. "You know as well as I do that we were married in Santa Paula eight years ago," she declared. "After that dreadful episode in Santa Barbara, I made certain to always carry a copy of our marriage certificate. And after that woman in Monterrey. . ."

"Victoria!" cried Zorro in an anguished tone as she stalked from the room. "Don't you see that this is some sort of plot to drive us apart? Please trust me. Innocent until proven guilty, remember!"

Zorro turned to the woman who was still standing beside him in the kitchen. "Señora," he drawled coldly, "be very glad that I never offer violence to women. I don't know who you are or what your game is, but I shall find out! I will not let you destroy my name in this pueblo." With those words, he spun on his heel and slipped back into the shadows and out of the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chapter Three: The Second Act**

The early morning sunlight was slanting through the windows, and Diego sat at the piano, idly trailing his fingers across the keys in a minor and melancholy scale. He was lost in thought and feeling discouraged. Was he losing Victoria? He was determined not to go down without a fight. Little did he know that the situation was about to go from bad to worse.

Suddenly Felipe sprang into the room gesticulating wildly.

"Whoa," said Diego, "Slow down, Felipe. Calmly. Tell me what's happened? In the pueblo? Bandits?"

Felipe signed rapidly, although somewhat more slowly than before. He was clearly agitated. He concluded by drawing a rapid Z in the air with his fingers. Diego nodded soberly, and both men rushed to the fireplace and ducked into Zorro's lair.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Mounted on Toronado, Zorro galloped toward the pueblo. When he was just outside the sign that marked the boundary to the pueblo, he clearly heard gunfire from the direction of the tavern. He leaned forward to urge Toronado on to further speed, and the two raced into town, stopping just in front of the tavern. Before Toronado had come to a full halt, Zorro had vaulted from his back, drawn his sword, and leaped up the tavern steps. He pushed the door openly cautiously and took in the situation at a glance. Victoria and Señora de la Palma and her two children were cowering against the wall. Since it was only the breakfast meal and fairly early in the morning, there were very few other patrons, and at the moment, they were crouching beneath tables and benches. In front of the women, stood three bandits, their features masked beneath red bandanas. They each held guns in their hands, and those guns were aimed at the women.

"Come on, pretty señorita, let's see what's in your strongbox behind the bar," leered the first bandit.

"Then we'll see what else we might want," hissed the second.

The third said nothing but waved his gun menacingly.

With no warning and before the men were aware of his presence, Zorro's whip had snaked out and flicked the pistols from two of the men. When the third turned towards him, Zorro charged and punched him in the jaw. The man reeled backwards, striking his compadres just right to knock them both over like bowling pins. Always quick on her feet, Victoria sprang forward, snatched up the fallen guns, and trained them on the men. It was over in a moment, and the demoralized men sat on the floor where they had fallen. That's when Zorro's quick victory turned against him.

Señora de la Palma rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and exclaimed, "Zorro! Gracias a Dios! I knew you'd save us!"

"But, Señora," he spluttered, trying to pull away. "Please, I do not know you!"

"Guillermo!" she admonished sharply.

The two children surged forward as if on cue and hugged him around the legs. "Papa! Papa!" they shouted in chorus. "Oh, Papa! We knew you'd come!"

"Papa! Can I try your whip?" inquired Emilio reaching for it eagerly.

"Quite the happy family reunion," Victoria observed acidly.

Surrounded by the de la Palmas, Zorro stood there speechless and nonplussed. His mouth hung openly comically. For once, the hero lacked a witty retort and could think of no plan to extricate himself from the current situation.

Once they realized they were safe, the onlookers in the tavern slowly got to their feet. First to stand and take in the situation were two visiting caballeros, complete strangers to the de la Vegas. "Why, Guillermo de la Palma is Zorro? They'll never believe this in Monterrey or San Diego!" exclaimed the first man.

"And by the looks of it, he has been, ah, rather playing the field," added the second.

The first chuckled meaningfully. "Well, that part won't be as difficult to believe."

The rest of the tavern customers exchanged shocked whispers that barely came to Zorro's ears. Over the roaring of blood in his head, he could not make out individual voices. He blinked hard against a gathering darkness punctuated by bright lights and pulled himself together before he yielded to the temptation to pass out. That would never do! The blurred whirring of voices resolved itself into an ongoing commentary, and each word seemed to seal his fate: "Papa? Did you hear that? They called him Papa! Zorro is married! That's Zorro's wife! Zorro's wife! Why, that cad! How could he! Well, I never! To think that I let my children play at being Zorro in the plaza. Never again!" And on it went.

Shaking himself loose, Zorro bolted for the door. His eyes locked with Victoria's for one last time before he fled ignominiously. Zorro left the tavern on a run and sprang into the saddle. Toronado took off like the storm for which he had been named, and Zorro was vaguely conscious that the drops of moisture blowing across his cheeks and stinging his eyes were his own tears. How had things gone so terribly wrong? The whole pueblo thought he was an unprincipled adulterer, and Victoria had looked at him like he was a common criminal. He took a deep breath and willed his thundering heart to slow. The situation was more serious than he had realized. He had made an error in judgment because his opponent was a woman, but it would not happen again. He was not beaten yet, he decided. He would fight!

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Later that afternoon, while Felipe prowled around the pueblo and trailed any interesting strangers, Diego rode thoughtfully into town and headed for the tavern again. He wasn't sure just what he hoped to learn, but he was having difficulty staying away while Victoria's love and loyalty were on the line. He headed toward the soldiers' table and sat down beside Mendoza and his men, who were enjoying a break and sharing a cheap bottle of wine. Diego immediately bought them a better wine, which they deeply appreciated.

"So what's new with you, Sergeant?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"Oh, nothing much, Don Diego. It is duty as usual. But we are all a little disturbed about this rumor about Zorro," he disclosed. "Surely, you have heard."

"Sí, I have heard, but I refuse to believe it."

"That's just what I said," Mendoza sighed, "but then . . . Tell him what you heard, Corporal Sepulveda."

The Corporal looked a bit hesitant. "Well, Sergeant, after all, it's little more than gossip, now, isn't it? I wouldn't want to get on Zorro's bad side."

"You are among friends," assured Don Diego. "You can tell me."

"Well, this morning after Zorro defeated the banditos in the tavern, Private Alvarez and I were called upon to secure them and escort them to the jail. Señora de la Palma was telling Señorita Escalante all about how wonderful her husband was and how she did not mind making sacrifices so that he could be Zorro. And ay yi yi. . . that señora can talk! On and on she went, and she was not very discreet about their relationship. . . or his other relationships. She ended by telling Señorita Escalante that she did not even mind that she knew he had at least two other children as long as he always came home to her. She said that she had even had a fight with the lady in Monterrey. She said she could laugh about it now, but it involved scratching and hair-pulling and punching until that lady agreed to leave Zorro alone."

"It is a horrible story," remarked Mendoza.

"Sí, and I guarantee it is false," asserted Diego. "She wanted that story to be spread, I'll wager."

"But how do you know it is false? It sounded like she was giving Señorita Escalante a friendly warning to, ah, avoid Zorro," Sepulveda concluded.

"Well, for one thing, she has been far too open about talking about Zorro. She hints that it's a secret and then proceeds to talk very loudly and very publically to make sure all the secrets will be spread. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The soldiers nodded in agreement and indicated for Diego to continue.

"And with all of her talk about him, why hasn't the Alcade clapped her into jail to get information from her? Why does he carry on as though nothing is happening? The merest suspicion that Señorita Escalante or another citizen of this pueblo knows something, and he does not hesitate to lean on them with all of his muscle, or yours. No, amigos, something else entirely is going on," concluded Don Diego.

"I hope you are right, mi amigo," sighed Mendoza, "for Zorro's sake and for Señorita Escalante's." He leaned forward and whispered, "She is being very brave, but I can see that she is puzzled and hurt."

"Sí," agreed Corporal Sepulveda. "And the lunch tamales were not quite up to par, as much it pains me to say it."

"Sí," agreed Mendoza mournfully.

Diego had been keeping a furtive watch over Victoria this whole time, but now he let his eyes travel around the tavern more openly. There was no question that her smile was strained, that her greetings sounded more mechanical than friendly, and that her very posture spoke of the strain she was under.

"And where is this supposed wife of Zorro now?" Diego asked.

"I believe she headed up to her room with the niños. She said it was too much excitement for them and that they needed to rest."

"Ah, I see. If you will excuse me, señores," Diego stood and bowed politely before heading towards the kitchen where Victoria had just disappeared.

Victoria glanced up as he entered the kitchen and then turned away. She was obviously crying. "Oh, Diego, I am afraid it must be true!" she exclaimed.

He stepped closer and allowed her to cry against his shoulder for a moment, all the while patting her back in a friendly manner.

"Keep faith," he counseled. "I know it looks bad, but I can't help feeling that the Alcade is somehow involved. I know that Zorro is innocent."

"But she practically threatened me," Victoria sobbed. "Not that I'm afraid of that little gossip! But she made so many ugly insinuations about Zorro and about me. Right in front of the soldiers and her children and a few of my customers! It was so humiliating! And the worst part of it is that I can't disprove a word she said!"

"Victoria! I'm surprised at you! Do you really have so little faith in Zorro? You probably know him better than anyone in the pueblo, and if you can believe these lies, than the whole pueblo will turn against him. That doesn't say much for their gratitude for all he has done for them over the years," Diego concluded on a note of censure.

"We are still grateful for the relief he has brought us from tyranny and oppression, but you have to admit it puts a very different complexion on the matter if he is not the upstanding, righteous gentleman he has seemed to be," she sighed sadly. "As much as I hate to say it, he is going to have to prove his innocence to me and to everyone else."

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Diego asked sharply.

"Why should you take it so personally?" she asked.

"I just don't like to see anyone falsely accused," Diego responded. "Perhaps I should offer Zorro my services as a defense attorney." He turned on his heel to leave the room, but she reached out a hand to detain him by the arm.

"And where are you going now?"

"I'm going to go out and look for evidence before everyone condemns an innocent man!" Diego took her hand, kissed it very stiffly, and made her a formal bow before leaving the room. That he would treat her with greater formality was a sign that the two friends had reached a disagreement, and Victoria wondered whether this issue was going to cost her both the love of Zorro and the friendship of Don Diego.

As Diego exited back through the main dining room, he couldn't help but be aware of the general current of gossip. Everyone was talking about Zorro and the dreadful stories Señora de la Palma had been circulating. Some were even in favor of running him out of Los Angeles. He had gone from hero to villain in the space of a mere two days.

Diego went to the _Guardian_ office, where he tried to concentrate but found that he couldn't really do much of anything. His mind kept turning over the facts he knew about Señora de la Palma, the stories she told, and what, if anything, he could do to fight their insidious influence. Rumor and slander did their work far more quickly than he could ever have imagined possible. He had to admit that his reputation was in shreds.

A short time later, Diego's investigations led him to the Alcade's office. As he was ushered in by Mendoza, he caught sight of Ignacio De Soto sitting behind his desk in a leisurely fashion, studying some papers. When he saw Don Diego, he hurriedly folded the papers and shoved them into his desk drawer. In his secret heart, Zorro resolved to come back later and get a look at those papers.

"Alcade," greeted Don Diego.

"De la Vega," returned the Alcade. "And to what do I owe the ah, honor of your visit?"

"I am doing some investigative journalism for the _Guardian_, and I would like to know what you think of the stories currently being spread about Zorro."

De Soto waved one hand airily. "Oh, that," he murmured drily, "I have always known that man was a blackguard and an unprincipled libertine. It's surprising, really, that something of this nature hasn't come out sooner. It's not at all unexpected. He is just a bandit, after all."

"But if you believe the stories, then why do you not question the Señora de la Palma? If your stated goal is to catch Zorro, then why let this opportunity escape you?" Diego pressed.

"Ah, that is why I am the Alcade, and you are . . . well, not," he said in his most belittling tone, clearly implying what he thought of Don Diego. "I have the situation well in hand. I am confident that Zorro's lovely _esposa_ will ultimately be his undoing."

"But surely..."

De Soto cut him off rudely, "De la Vega, I warn you – I am a very busy man. Go look for your lead story somewhere else. Zorro is nothing but a tawdry outlaw, and the sooner we are rid of him, the better off we will all be."

Don Diego turned to go, muttering under his breath, "The better off you and your schemes will be, you mean."


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chapter Four: The Third Act **

That evening found Zorro slipping back to the tavern to see Victoria. He knew that the risk he was running was very high. With Señora de la Palma and possibly Ignacio De Soto and perhaps even other accomplices on the look out for him, he was going to need all the stealth and cunning of the fox, his namesake. If the circumstances had not been so dire, he would perhaps have counseled himself not to risk it.

Victoria sat at the table going over her account books. She paused every now and then to sniffle and reach for her handkerchief. Zorro's heart clinched within him as he watched. He stood in the shadows near the pantry cautiously watching for quite some time because he feared not only her reaction but the possible arrival of his enemies. At last, he threw a small pebble at her feet to get her attention. At once, she turned towards him, drawing her breath in with a quick hiss. Zorro put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to join him in the shadows. Hesitantly, she did so.

"Shh. . ." he cautioned. "I am fairly sure that I am being set up and that my visit to you will not be unanticipated. Still, I could not stay away when I knew that you were hurting." He took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

"Zorro, you should not have come," she said in a voice calculated to dampen even the most enthusiastic admirer. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet, and besides, it's too dangerous."

"Listen, Victoria. I know that there is something going on between Señora de la Palma and Ignacio De Soto. I also believe that the banditos who threatened you this morning were hired to play the role. I ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt while I try to get to the bottom of this mystery," he spoke quickly and kept scanning the room with his eyes.

"Fine. I hope you can do just that. But until you can bring me the proof, do not come to see me again."

"Victoria, I love you," he whispered brokenly. "What can I offer you beyond my own reassurances?"

"I'm just not sure that is enough," she whispered back, her voice breaking painfully as she turned away.

As they stepped out of the shadows, both were startled to find Señora de la Palma standing there in the kitchen in her nightdress and robe, garments that had clearly been chosen more for the sake of appealing to a man than for providing any true modesty. "Guillermo!" she exclaimed, once again throwing herself at Zorro and forcing him to catch her. "Why, you naughty boy! Our own bed has not yet grown cold, and I find you down here consorting with _that_ woman again! Honestly! Men!" She shot a triumphant look at Victoria who merely turned on her heel and left the room.

"Unhand me, Señora," Zorro snarled with determination. In his most ungentlemanly move yet, he shoved her down into the chair so that he could make his escape before turning toward the wall and climbing rapidly toward the window. From there, it was a matter of mere seconds before he escaped into the night.

As he lowered himself from the roof onto Toronado's waiting back, he heard a commotion in the plaza. He glanced up to see at least a dozen citizens standing around shaking their heads at him. Among them stood three of the strangers whom Felipe had been trailing. Although not quite the dangerous trap he had been anticipating, it clearly had been a trap of sorts after all, and the impact was as devastating as physical violence would have been, perhaps more so, for it further served to drive a wedge between him and Victoria while driving another nail into the coffin that now held his reputation. Not only was his reputation at stake, but he began to realize that Victoria's might be as well. _Surely, all cannot be so quickly lost?_ he wondered to himself.

He roared out of the plaza at a breakneck pace. Toronado's hooves thundered against the gravel and even raised little sparks of lightning when his metal shoes struck the rocks just right. If anyone had seen the dark frown on his brow or the murderous light in his eyes, they would have been forgiven for thinking that a veritable demon had been loosed upon the streets. He rode for hours, thinking, planning, and feeling generally miserable. Riding so recklessly helped him to calm his fevered thoughts, and he begin to feel like he might be able to regain control of the situation again. He had the glimmer of a plan. When it came right down to it, what choice did he really have? Desperate times called for desperate measures. Thus, he made up his mind to act boldly before he could lose his resolve. He returned to the hacienda just as dawn was beginning to break.


	5. Chapter 5: Zorro Risks All

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chapter Five: Zorro Risks All**

Back in his cavern, Diego tossed Toronado's reins to Felipe and murmured a hasty explanation that left Felipe gaping in open-mouthed astonishment. Pulling the mask off but not stopping to change any other part of his outfit, Diego sprinted up the steps toward the entrance to the hacienda.

"Father! Father!" he called as he ducked out of the fireplace and headed across the room. He did not shut the secret entrance behind him because he had a daring plan, which was, in fact, the only plan he could think of at the moment. Felipe stood behind him with an expression of fear and concern on his handsome features.

"Diego, what on earth?" began Alejandro as he entered the room. Then he stopped short. Diego was wearing the black outfit of Zorro. The wall behind the fireplace stood open, revealing a stone passageway. Felipe stood behind Diego with one foot still in the corridor behind the fireplace. Alejandro's world tilted, and he flopped down into the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry, Father, I didn't mean for you to find out quite like this, but I have a problem. Victoria thinks I'm married, and I need a character witness to win her back," Diego began in a rush.

Alejandro shook his head as if to clear it of fog and waved his hand feebly.

"Father, I'm Zorro," Diego began again, somewhat more gently and patiently. "I've been Zorro ever since I returned from Madrid. And I've been in love with Victoria for just as long. Recently, a woman arrived in the pueblo who claims to be Zorro's wife. I've never seen her before, but Victoria is afraid she can't trust me. Yesterday, I defeated some banditos in the tavern, and that woman and her children called me 'Papa' and started rumors throughout the entire pueblo. I've lost all credibility. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of libertine, and I'm going to lose Victoria unless I do something quickly!"

"Zorro," Alejandro repeated in a dazed kind of way. "My son is Zorro? And I didn't know it?"

Zorro patiently answered a few of his father's objections and questions before moving the conversation back to the subject at hand. "I'm sorry, Father, but can we talk about all of that later? Right now, I need to formulate a new battle plan, and I'm asking for your help."

The words "battle plan" pulled the old campaigner back together; Alejandro at once became businesslike and brisk. "Right. What do we know about this woman?"

"Not much," Diego admitted. "She calls herself Antonia de la Palma, has two children named Emilio and Maria, and calls me Guillermo. She also told Victoria that I have a history of womanizing and mentioned something about a woman in Monterrey. Felipe has not had much opportunity to spy on her so far. She has been very savvy in her moves. The whole thing feels like a setup." He ran his hand through his dark hair distractedly as he remembered the events at the tavern. "Even defeating those banditos was too easy. Then two strangers stood up and identified me as Guillermo de la Palma, so as to confirm her testimony. It was almost as if the whole thing were staged. . . I am increasingly coming to the conviction that it was. And that De Soto is somehow involved."

"Right. Then, gathering information sounds like a logical first step. But how is Felipe going to get information. . . unless. . ." he glanced at Diego and Felipe suspiciously.

"Felipe can hear," volunteered Diego. "He is my right-hand man and often does some intelligence gathering for me."

"Right. Then get to it, lad," the old soldier said crisply. Soundlessly, Felipe slipped from the room.

"Now then," said Alejandro, turning towards his son, "Have you been able to sneak into her room at the tavern yet? We need to go through her things to see if she has any identifying papers or documents with her."

"You're very good at this," Diego commented with a grin. "You're right. But no, I haven't been able to do that yet. I need to create a distraction. She or one or both of the children are nearly always in the room. We need to draw them out somehow."

"And you said you needed a character witness?"

Diego caught his breath and let it out on a deep sigh. "Well, I can't think of any other way to regain Victoria's trust than to reveal my identity. The woman said we were married in Santa Paula eight years ago. She also said or implied a lot more. If Victoria knew that I was Diego, I mean that Zorro was Diego, then I could present you as my witness, not to mention letters and documents proving I was at the university. And Victoria knows that I've been around here, that I've been at the tavern. You and Felipe can testify that I've been here at the hacienda. There's no way she would believe that I could be carrying on such a double life."

Alejandro sardonically raised one eyebrow at his son. "No, clearly not. You? Leading a double life? Preposterous!"

Diego raised his hands in mock defense. "Sí, I get your point. But that's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry, son. I know we said we'd talk more later. Forgive an old man for grousing at you. I'm proud of you, really, but I wish you had trusted me sooner."

"It wasn't really about trust, Father. I didn't want to endanger you. When I arrived from Madrid, I saw right away that to stand up for you meant that one or both of us would spend a lot of time in the Alcade's jail – or worse."

Alejandro nodded quietly and patted Diego reassuringly on the shoulder. "So what's the next step? I sense that you may have something in mind already."

"Well, step one, I believe, is summoning Victoria here where I can reveal my identity to her. If it doesn't go well, I will call you in as a backup character witness. She will have to believe both of us. Then, with Victoria on our side, I think we can turn the tables on Señora de la Palma and figure out who put her up to this and what they're trying to accomplish. I don't think she's working alone. And if De Soto's not involved, I'll eat my hat!"

"Bueno, I'll dispatch a note to Victoria right away. Just the right combination of imperiousness and mystery should arouse her curiosity and bring her here to find out more. Until then, I want you to get some sleep. You've obviously been up all night!" Alejandro clearly enjoyed collaborating with his son and giving orders, and Diego privately wondered whether he should perhaps have enlisted his father's experience and strategy long ago.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

A few hours later, Victoria dismounted from her horse and rang the bell at the de la Vega hacienda. She held Alejandro's terse and mysterious summons in her hand. A small frown creased her brow as she waited for the door to be opened. As soon as the well-trained and friendly servant opened the door, she was ushered into the library where Alejandro sat alone on a chair near the fireplace.

"Victoria, my dear," he began as he rose to greet her. "Gracias. Thank you for coming so promptly."

"What is it, Don Alejandro? Is there something wrong?"

"Perhaps no, perhaps yes. It all depends upon you now."

"What depends on me? I don't understand," she protested in confusion.

"Victoria, I need you to promise me something: whatever happens, promise me that you won't leave this room for at least a quarter of an hour, that you'll stay and hear what he has to say."

"Who?" she asked.

"You will see. Just promise me. It's very important. Do you promise?"

"Sí, I promise. A quarter of an hour. Surely, I can do that much for you."

"Good. Then if you will please stay here, and if you will excuse me," he gave a courtly bow and headed out of the room.

Victoria found herself alone, facing the fireplace. Suddenly the panel behind the fireplace slipped quietly back, and she stood face to face with the masked man in black.

"Zorro," she breathed in astonishment.

"Victoria," he nodded. He drew a lovely bouquet of dark red roses from behind his back and handed it to her with a courtly bow that reminded her of his grace and elegance. It also reminded her somewhat of the bow Don Alejandro had given her just a few minutes earlier.

"You asked Don Alejandro to invite me here." It wasn't a question, so he merely nodded. "You didn't think I would agree to meet with you, did you?"

"Let's just say I wasn't sure," he admitted sadly. "Victoria, I invited you here to plead my case one last time. I love you, and I'm not willing to lose you without a fight. Before God and man, I am innocent of the things Señora de la Palma insinuated. I am not married, nor have I ever been. I was engaged once, but you already know about that." He saw her startled look but held a gentle finger against her lips to keep her from interrupting. "I know now that it was a youthful sort of infatuation, and the hand of Providence intervened because my true destiny is to be with you. What I offer you is a mature love and whole-hearted devotion. I'm a one-woman man and always will be. You're the only one for me."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she stood before him, but he could also see the indecision in her expression. It was time for the next step in the battle plan.

Zorro gracefully lowered himself to his knees beside her. "Querida, I'm going to take off this mask. Then you will see why the idea that I could be some sort of Casanova is laughable. Ask anyone; I'm no ladies man. In fact, I'm not really very good at talking with most women at all – and sometimes, that even includes you. But I do know what, or who, I want more than anything in the world, and, as I said, I'm willing to fight for her."

He reached up and undid the knots that held the black piece of fabric in place. Then he gently pulled the mask over his head and placed the piece of cloth into her outstretched hands. He looked up expectantly into her face. For answer, Victoria merely leaned forward and framed his face with both of her hands. Then she bent her lips down to his and kissed him firmly and decisively. Diego could feel the warmth of relief and contentment spreading throughout his body as he wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed her back. "Victoria," he whispered, holding her close, "I love you. I was terrified that I'd lost you."

"I love you, Diego, mi amor," she whispered back. "I should have known it was you all along. I'm sorry I doubted you."

He scooped her up in his arms and moved them both to the nearby sofa where he settled her neatly on his lap without every breaking their embrace.

"Let's find a way to be married soon so that we'll never have this question arise again," he suggested. "I want you to know that I'm coming home to you each and every day – and night."

"I'll certainly agree to that," she answered.

"And I will never ever go to Monterrey without you," he smiled.

Victoria chuckled appreciatively and kissed him again.

It was in this somewhat compromising position that Alejandro found them some minutes later when he cleared his throat loudly and re-entered the room. "I see that congratulations are in order and that Plan B will not be necessary," he observed with some humor.

Diego and Victoria had the grace to blush. "No, Father, Plan B will not be necessary."

"Plan B?" echoed Victoria.

"Plan B was to have my father stand as character witness and assure you that I really have not been gallivanting about the country with a wife in every pueblo. Plan C was to show you all of my correspondence from Madrid so you would know without a doubt that I was gone during those years when Señora de la Palma alleges I was married to her and raising her two children. Plan D was to have Felipe tell you some of the ways I spend my spare time. Well, you get the idea," Diego smiled.

"But Diego, who is she? And what does she want? What does she have to gain by claiming to be your wife?" Victoria wondered.

"I'm not really sure, but I suspect the idea is to smear my name and my character so that I lose credibility as a defender of justice. And if I'm desperate enough, I might make a serious misstep and reveal myself."

"Right then. Time for the next phase of our battle plans," said Alejandro briskly.

"Count me in!" exclaimed Victoria.

"Felipe has already gone to learn what he can, but I need to search the señora's room uninterrupted. Victoria, do you think you can manage a distraction to keep her and the children engaged long enough for me to get a good look around?" Diego proposed.

"Sí, I can do that. I will invite them into the kitchen to help me make fresh tortillas. That will keep them occupied for at least half an hour," she suggested.

"And I'll keep an eye on the main dining room and give a warning if any of the supposed de la Palmas start heading for the stairs," chimed in Alejandro.

"Perfect. Then we will meet back in Victoria's kitchen during the latter half of the siesta to compare what we've learned," Diego concluded.

"Agreed. Vámanos!" Alejandro commanded, and they all stood to put their various portions of the plan into action.


	6. Chapter 6: Backstage Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chapter Six: Backstage Preparations**

The plan to distract Señora de la Palma and her children had gone smoothly. Diego, dressed as Zorro, could hear the excited squeals of the children in the kitchen below as Victoria entertained them and made mixing and rolling tortillas an all-engrossing task. He reflected briefly on how good she was with children, and he could not restrain a smile. "Ah, Querida," he murmured to himself. "If you only knew how sorry I am for the lost time. I promise I will find a way for us to be married soon." He glided into the guest room soundlessly and began to look through the personal belongings of the self-proclaimed de la Palma family. He was careful to leave everything just as he had found it. It did not take long to go through their possessions, for they appeared to own very little. He opened the one battered trunk and soon concluded that they were wearing their best clothes and had very little else to choose from besides their nightdress.

There was, however, an old black cloak folded up in the bottom of the chest, and going through its many folds produced a few letters and other documents. Zorro looked them over closely. "Teresa Sanchez of Mexico City," he read. "Widowed. Wife of a bank clerk. But why are you here now, I wonder," he mused as he replaced those papers and moved on to another fold. "Ah," he said as his hands unfolded a letter, and his eyes took in its importance at a glance. "What's this? A letter of invitation? And from our very own Ignacio DeSoto? I think I will have to keep this as evidence," he grinned to himself and tucked the missive into his shirt. With at least one piece of the puzzle solved and Victoria's love guaranteed, Zorro's outlook on the day was beginning to improve dramatically. He took a quick look through the other items in the room before gliding out of the back window and disappearing onto the roof to await his appointment with his fellow conspirators.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Felipe had spent the last few hours loitering about the pueblo doing odd jobs for anyone who cared to hire him. Among those who had hired him were two or three strangers, and Felipe had kept a very watchful eye on them. They seemed to have pressing but secret business with the Alcade, for one thing. Despite the quiet of the day and the approaching siesta period, Felipe had still found quite enough to occupy himself within sight and sound of the tavern. Soon, his patience was rewarded. It was about halfway through the traditional siesta when he saw Señora de la Palma sneaking out of the back door of the tavern. Without hesitation, Felipe followed her. She made her way directly to the Alcade's office and entered without knocking. Felipe ducked around the building and found an open window where he could listen to the conversation, and he was not disappointed. Señora de la Palma sat down in the chair opposite Ignacio De Soto's desk. He had clearly been waiting there for her arrival.

"Well, cousin," he said as he leaned forward eagerly. "I hear that you have created quite a scandal surrounding a certain masked bandit's reputation, one I doubt he will be able to live down."

"I've certainly been trying," she acknowledged smugly. "You should have seen the expression on his face when Emilio and Maria called him 'Papa!' and Señorita Escalante looked at him like something that had just crawled out from under a rock. It was priceless. I'm confident he'll crack soon."

"Ah, muy bien. Just what I brought you here for. I knew that if anyone could help me, you could, Teresa."

"After all, Ignacio, what are cousins for? Besides, there's the little matter of remuneration. . ."

"Ah, yes, that," he agreed as he steepled his fingers together and leaned back in his chair.

"You promised me half of the Zorro bounty money - 3000 pesos should take care of me and the children for some time. It's not easy being a poor widow. Ever since Miguel died, it's been difficult to make ends meet. I just want to take the children back to Spain," she asserted.

"Sí, sí, Teresa, and if we play our hand right, you should be on your way within the week," De Soto promised.

"Bueno."

"And your friends have done a convincing job as bandits and witnesses as well. I paid the banditos this morning, and they indicated that they would lie low and await further instructions. Is everything in order for our next big scene, dear cousin?"

"Sí, just leave it to me, Ignacio. You already have the script I gave you. Have you learned your lines yet and secured your costume?"

"Sí, I am ready. I still two days to prepare. All will be well."

"Bueno, just make sure you stick to the plans and to my script. Everything is set for Friday evening at the tavern. When I'm finished with him, Zorro will either remove the mask to prove he's not Guillermo de la Palma, or he will leave Los Angeles for good," she promised. They both laughed at this anticipated picture of Zorro's plight, and Señora de la Palma, otherwise known as Teresa Sanchez, rose to leave. The audience clearly over, Felipe quickly and quietly made his way back to the tavern, where he arrived just in time to share his information with the other conspirators.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

"Felipe," whispered Don Alejandro when they were alone. He was looking right at the boy, so he knew Felipe would be able to read his lips even if his volume dropped too low to be heard. Reading lips was a very useful skill, Alejandro had to admit. "There is something I need you to do for me. It is part of my plan to help Diego, but I don't want him to know about it yet in case it does not bear fruit." He handed a thick packet of envelopes over to Felipe. "I need you to take these letters to all of the dons whose names are on the envelopes. These are the men I trust unconditionally, and I think they will join me in helping Los Angeles. And I need you to ride like the wind. We have only two days to get ready for the big scene in the tavern on Friday night."

Felipe nodded and took the envelopes. He felt a momentary twinge at doing something even Diego didn't know about, but he also felt confident in his trust of Don Alejandro. Maybe it was time for Zorro to get some help.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Sergeant Jaime Mendoza awoke from his siesta with a start and the vague impression that someone was watching him. He had been jerked from a pleasant dream about chicken tamales, carne asada, and a magnificent mole sauce. He was admittedly a bit drowsy and a bit disappointed. He let his eyes drift vaguely across the room, and then he sat up with a start and exclaimed, "Zorro! Madre de Dios! Don't startle me like that!"

Zorro bowed and gave him a mocking grin. "Lo siento mucho," he said, "But I needed to speak with you alone."

"Señor Zorro, they are saying the most awful things about you in the pueblo and in the cuartel. Is it really true? Are you married? Because I know that we are friends, or at least I thought we were, but if you are dishonoring Señorita Victoria, you and I are going to have to fight." He swallowed convulsively. "I know I will lose, but we are going to have to fight nevertheless."

"Gracias, Mendoza," Zorro began in a friendly and encouraging voice, "God grant that Victoria and I may have many more friends like you! Of course, I am not married, amigo. But thank you for your commitment to doing the right thing. I always know I can count on you to be a man of discernment and wise judgment."

"Oh, sí, Señor Zorro, I try to be. I try to be," agreed Mendoza.

"I am here because I need your help," explained the masked man.

"_You_ need my help? _Zorro_ needs _my_ help?" echoed Mendoza.

"Sí, you are the only one who can help us untangle the Alcade's plan now."

"The Alcade has done something new?"

"Sí, amigo, I have learned that the Señora de la Palma is, in reality, Ignacio De Soto's cousin, summoned here to discredit me so that I will either remove my mask or be forced to leave Los Angeles for good."

"Oh, Zorro, that is terrible. The Alcade would do that to you? Madre de Dios! What am I saying? Of course he would! What can I do to help you?"

Zorro leaned in closer and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, "Here's what I need you to do, mi amigo. . ."

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Back in the cavern once again, Diego was stirring some more test tubes and peering into them intently while Felipe went through all of the cabinets and trunks to pull out several spare suits of Zorro's clothing and all the black fabric he could find.

"Ah, I think this will just do the trick," Diego smiled as he put corks into the tubes and wrapped them up carefully for safe transport. "We're almost ready, Felipe. I believe it is show time."

Felipe smiled. The things which Diego had requested were all bundled up and ready to go. That he also had a package ready for Don Alejandro he felt no need to mention.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chapter Seven: The Final Act**

Friday night arrived, seemingly without incident. Twilight was just falling, and a crowd of folks from Los Angeles and her neighboring communities was gathered in the tavern, the only public meeting place in the pueblo. Every seat in the crowded tavern was full of men, women, and children. Furthermore, their glasses were full of wine, and their lips were full of gossip, and most of that was about Zorro. The curtain was about to go up on the next act in Señora de la Palma's little drama. The only question was who the author and director of that little drama would prove to be: the clever señora or the clever fox?

Señora de la Palma was seated at a table near the window along with her two children. Although she was trying to disguise the fact, she gave the impression of one who was keeping a watchful eye out for something or someone. Two strangers in full beards sat at a table nearby, apparently lost in their conversation and in the wonder of Señorita Escalante's famous cooking. Two more strangers, their hats pulled low and their serapes pulled high, sat slunk into the corner, looking as though they were in need of another siesta. The two men who had identified Guillermo de la Palma earlier that week also sat in the room, watching the crowd and enjoying their excellent dinners.

Suddenly, Zorro entered the tavern. There was a collective murmur of surprise as he headed through the crowded room and made straight for Señora de la Palma's table. He bowed low and kissed her hand. She gave him a radiant smile. The crowd in the tavern fell silent. If they had been perhaps more observant and less astonished, they might have noticed that Zorro did not stand quite as tall as usual, that he was not quite as muscular or solidly built, and that his mustache had a curiously light silver glint to it. But the element of surprise was on his side, and no one noticed.

"Buenas noches, Señora," he murmured in a rough, low voice. "How lovely you are looking this evening."

She blushed and tried to look demure. "Why, Guillermo, gracias, muchas gracias. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Well, I understand that the Alcade is busy this evening, so I think perhaps I can risk it," Zorro agreed as he seated himself. "After all, we are among friends here."

"Papa!" exclaimed the children in chorus again.

"Hola, muchachos," he returned conversationally, "and how do you like pueblo de Los Angeles?"

"Can I ride Toronado?" begged Emilio.

"Me, too!" exclaimed Maria.

"Perhaps," he agreed as he leaned across the table and patted them on the head. Then he glanced warmly across at their mother and squeezed her hand. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you came here to surprise me? What a lovely anniversary present, mi Antonia!"

None of the de la Palmas seemed to mind or notice that the room was still absolutely silent. Every eye, and indeed, every ear, was upon them. Indeed, they seemed to revel in the publicity.

Sergeant Mendoza was approaching their table with his hand held out. "Buenas noches, Señor Zorro. I need to ask you a question. Could you please step out to the kitchen with me for a moment?"

"Now, Sergeant?"

"Sí, it is muy importante, or I would not ask."

Zorro sighed but sounded annoyed as he agreed, "Oh, very well, Sergeant, what is it?"

"In the kitchen, please, Señor Zorro," said Mendoza nervously.

Zorro followed the sergeant to the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared behind the colorful curtain, conversation resumed in the dining room, and the buzz and hum of so many voices swelled and murmured. In the meantime, Señora de la Palma fell silent and looked speculatively towards the kitchen.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

A few brief moments passed, and Zorro returned. He greeted a few people in the room as he returned to the de la Palmas' table and sat down. Again, the assembled crowd fell silent. If they had been watching closely, they might have remarked upon the fact that this Zorro stood slightly taller than the last and that the silver glint was no longer apparent in his mustache, but no one scrutinized him that closely.

As Zorro settled himself back in his seat, he turned to the children, "I understand that you helped make the tortillas with Señorita Escalante today. I'm looking forward to trying them."

At that moment, the two men who had identified Zorro earlier that week rose from their table and made their way toward the door, passing the de la Palmas' table as they did so. "Ah, buenas noches, Señor y Señora de la Palma, so good to see you here together."

"Buenas noches, señores," agreed Zorro affably. "It is good to be here with my lovely wife. Enjoy your evening, señores." Looking somewhat puzzled, the two men moved on towards the door.

Sergeant Mendoza approached the table again. "Ah, Señor Zorro," he apologized, "can I have a moment of your time again?"

"Certainly, Sergeant," Zorro agreed and rose to go with him again.

He returned a few moments later and sat down once more. If the people of Los Angeles had been more observant that evening they might have wondered that this Zorro now seemed somewhat shorter again, and his mustache also showed an occasional glint of silver. But the black mask and hat were there, so what was there to arouse suspicion?

"Lo siento, my dear," Zorro murmured. "We finally get a chance to enjoy a meal together, and we get interrupted at every turn. Perhaps we should retire to our room early this evening," he suggested. He leaned across the table and kissed her lightly on the lips. Señora de la Palma gasped and looked uncomfortable. "Ignacio! What are you doing?" she hissed. "Stick to the script!"

The two bearded gentlemen now rose from their table and began approaching the de la Palmas. "Oh, buenas noches, Señora Sanchez! What are you doing here in Los Angeles? Have you left Mexico City for good?"

"I'm sorry, señores, you must have me confused with someone else," she replied.

"Oh, no, Señora, your husband Miguel used to help me at the bank every week. I was so sorry to hear about his death." He bowed and headed toward the door, leaving her to sit there in puzzled silence.

The two men in the serapes now came to life. They rose from their seats and walked toward the table with their eyes on the señora. She swallowed nervously and refused to meet their gaze.

"Buenas noches, Señora Sanchez," they both greeted her.

"Surely, there is some mistake," she protested feebly not meeting their eyes.

"My dear," said Zorro in mock surprise, "What can this mean? Are you not Antonia de la Palma, my wife? For so you have told everyone. Such a lovely señora is surely to be trusted, is she not?"

"Why Guillermo, what do you mean? Of course, I am your wife!" Señora de la Palma exclaimed.

"Well then, which is it? Antonia de la Palma or Teresa Sanchez? It seems you can find a witness to swear to almost anything these days. . ." Zorro regarded her harshly through deep brown eyes.

Señora de la Palma said nothing.

"Ah, but then again, it is all right," he said smoothly as he began to pull his mask from his head. "Because, you see, I am not really Zorro either." The crowd gasped as the mask revealed the features of Alejandro de la Vega.

Suddenly, three more Zorros entered the room from the kitchen, although one was clearly somewhat groggy and was being dragged along by the other two. The crowd gasped in collective surprise. The tallest Zorro bowed gallantly and spoke in a voice loud enough to fill the entire room, "Good people of Los Angeles, we hope that you have enjoyed our little drama production this evening. I call it the 'Three Zorros.' If you would indulge me for a moment, may I introduce to you the three Zorros you have seen playing me this evening?" As he spoke, he yanked the mask from the head of the first Zorro non-too gently. The crowd gasped again.

"Zorro number one was played by Ignacio De Soto. So kind of you to join us tonight, Alcade," smirked the tall Zorro. "Unfortunately, he found himself a bit . . . indisposed, so we had to call in one of his understudies." De Soto looked as though he were suffering a severe headache as he blinked about him in confusion. Some members of the audience laughed while others murmured behind their hands.

The second Zorro stepped forward, making a deep bow as he did so, and began to remove his mask as he was introduced. "Zorro number two was played by Don Xavier Delgado." The tall young man removed his mustache with a flourish as well, causing the crowd to laugh.

"And, of course, Zorro number three was played by Don Alejandro de la Vega. Notable performances, don't you think? Though I must admit that no one looks quite like me, a circumstance no one in our audience appears to have remarked upon. Odd, don't you think? - that a woman would not recognize that her own husband was played by three different men this evening, and none of them the man she positively identified earlier this week – unless, of course, he was not actually her husband."

A ripple of agreement ran through the crowd.

"But Guillermo," the señora protested feebly.

"And next," continued Zorro smoothly, "I would like to introduce Señora Teresa Sanchez of Mexico City, cousin of our esteemed Alcade."

The crowd chuckled appreciatively.

"Don Alejandro, if you would be so good as to read this letter aloud for us, por favor." Zorro handed the letter which he had purloined from the señora's trunk over to Don Alejandro to read to the crowd.

Señora de la Palma attempted to rise, but Zorro waved her down with a frown and a shake of his head. "Señora, it would be a shame to leave before your final encore," he teased. He turned to Emilio and Maria, "You have my pledge that no harm will come to your mother, but it is time for you to retire to your room now, muchachos." The two children stood and reluctantly shuffled off toward the stairs, escorted by Victoria's assistant, Pilar.

Alejandro stood up, unfolded the letter, and began to read in a loud, ringing voice, "Dear Cousin, now that Miguel's death has left you on your own, I wonder if perhaps you would consider resuming your career as an actress, at least in a private performance for our mutual benefit. There is in Los Angeles a bandit by the name of Zorro who causes me no end of grief. If you were to come here and rid me of this pest, I would reward you handsomely. There is a price of 6000 pesos on his head – 3000 of it is yours if you succeed. Beyond that, dear cousin, if you and your associates can think of a way to successfully rob the payroll, it could also be yours for the taking. Enclosed, you will find 200 pesos to cover the costs of your journey, courtesy of the pueblo poor box, since you are, after all, a widow. Yours loving cousin, Ignacio De Soto."

"That's ridiculous! I've been framed," yelled De Soto. "I never wrote such a letter!"

Alejandro handed the letter to several of the other dons to examine, and De Soto, visibly deflated, complained to his cousin, "What sort of fool keeps a letter like that?"

"What sort of scoundrel writes a letter like that?" shot back Zorro.

Suddenly Teresa Sanchez stood, knocking her chair backwards and onto the floor with a crash. She pulled a small pistol from beneath the folds of her skirt and leveled it at the only Zorro who was still masked. "Ah, Señor, perhaps I shall have the last laugh after all. I came to rid this pueblo of Zorro, and I shall do so. Now, head quietly out of this tavern and towards the jail, if you please. So kind of you to mention that you never offer violence to women."

At the same moment, two more of the strangers in the tavern rose to their feet, but Don Emilio and Don Alonso rose just as quickly and backed the men down by drawing their swords. It happened so quickly that it had no effect on the central drama now occurring in the room.

Teresa Sanchez stood threatening Zorro while the crowd looked on in amazement. Suddenly, a glass wine bottle cracked over the top of her head from behind, and Zorro snatched the pistol from her hand as her knees began to buckle. With her eyes glinting fire and the broken top of the bottle still in her hand, Victoria Escalante stood behind the señora. "_He_ would never offer violence to women, but I am willing to make an exception in your case!" she declared. The crowd in the tavern erupted into laughter and applause. "Don't worry," she whispered to Zorro, "I didn't hit her very hard. I don't want to leave those children motherless either."

"Querida!" he laughed and lifted her hand to his lips. Then he turned to the crowd and raised his voice theatrically again, "Gracias to my actors for playing this little scene with me. I have not yet introduced the visiting strangers who were played by Alicio Turron, Miguel Macias, Corporal Sepulveda, and Private Alvarez. Take a bow, gentlemen. No need to mention any of this outside of Los Angeles, if you please.

"Lancers!" shouted De Soto, who was beginning to recover more fully from the effects of the ether that had rendered him unconscious the moment he had stepped into the kitchen. "I will see you all hang! Openly consorting with Zorro! I have witnesses!"

"Alcade," said Sergeant Mendoza, "the lancers who were loyal to you . . ."

"All three of them," one of the dons interjected, and the crowd chuckled.

"Sí," Mendoza agreed judiciously, as though three were a surprisingly high number given the circumstances. "All three of them were sent out on a long patrol this evening. The rest of us are standing with the dons, to the man." He crossed his arms determinedly across his uniformed chest.

"What do you mean?" De Soto insisted.

"No one is coming to your aid this time, De Soto," said Don Emilio harshly, and the others echoed their agreement.

Suddenly, a ring of new men all entered the tavern, as if on cue. Three stepped down from the staircase. Three more entered through the main entrance. Three more entered through the kitchen. And three more simply seemed to appear from nowhere. They were all, to a man, dressed entirely in black and wore the mask of Zorro. Some wore hats, while others did not. Some wore beards or mustaches, while others did not. Some carried swords, while others held whips or pistols. Some were clearly older men, while some were clearly little more than youths. Although they did not all look quite alike, the effect was impressive, nevertheless. The crowd gave a collective gasp of amazement and appreciation. Here was an encore performance no one had ever anticipated.

"In fact," announced Don Alejandro as the ring of Zorros closed up the ranks and surrounded De Soto, Teresa Sanchez, and their other accomplices, "we have had quite enough of your antics, Ignacio. Zorro may be too much of a gentleman to ride you out of town on a rail, but you may consider this a quiet revolution."

"Don Alejandro?" questioned the tallest Zorro.

"It's all right," Alejandro responded. "This is my encore scene. I call it 'The Sixteen Zorros.' There is safety in numbers. You see, Ignacio, we represent the dons in Los Angeles and the surrounding area, and we are declaring your unjust rule at an end."

"Sí! Sí!" agreed several voices.

"We dons are doing what we should have done long ago, demanding a fair and just government in this pueblo. And we are prepared to back it up!" Don Emilio proclaimed.

Don Alejandro continued, "To that end, we have prepared several documents for you to sign _willingly_, and then you will accompany your cousin back to Spain on the next ship. I have arranged an escort for you to make certain your carriage arrives and that you board the ship as planned. I have even arranged an armed escort to accompany you all the way to Spain – for your comfort and convenience, of course."

The men gathered all chuckled ominously.

"Never! I will not be forced out of my own pueblo in disgrace!" protested De Soto.

"But the pueblo belongs to the people, señor, it was never yours to begin with," admonished one of the Zorros. Exactly which one, De Soto could never be sure. His senses were swimming with bewilderment from the effect of shock compounded by the lingering effects of the ether he had been given earlier.

"Precisely," agreed Don Alejandro. "Now, this first document acknowledges that the bandit Zorro has done no harm and has been a servant of the people against your tyranny and abuse. It concludes with a petition for his pardon. This second is your letter of resignation from office. And this third is your letter recommending me to take the position of Alcade effective immediately. If you sign now, we will not need to use any force, but I warn you that we are prepared to do so. There is no one in this pueblo who will take your side. Here is the quill and ink. Now, get signing!"

Three of the Zorros stepped forward and trained their pistols on De Soto.

"But I know that Zorro would never kill me," he insisted.

"Well, one out of sixteen would not," responded one of the shorter, stockier Zorros in a meaningful growl. "But do you want to take a chance on the rest of us?"

De Soto raised his hands in surrender and then took the quill as indicated. "I know when I'm beaten," he sighed.

"You will forgive us if we think it best for both of you to spend the night in jail," apologized a thin Zorro with a tenor voice.

"But rest assured, Señora Sanchez, your children are safe for the night, and they will be on the stage with you tomorrow. I will try to keep word of your disgrace from them," the tallest Zorro promised gallantly.

"Gracias," she murmured brokenly as she massaged the back of her head and neck.

"Well, then, if everything is settled, shall we take the señora and her cousin to the best cell available?" asked the tallest Zorro. "Victoria, if you will see to the children? Zorros, if you will please escort Alcade De Soto? Now if you will excuse me." Then he bent and picked up the dazed Señora de la Palma and moved quickly out of the tavern, followed by Don Alejandro and the other Zorros. As soon as they had departed, several of the other local dons rose to follow as well.


	8. Chapter 8: The Curtain Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the New World Zorro characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.**

**Chapter Eight: The Curtain Call**

The stage stood silently in front of the tavern as the rays of the early morning sun slanted into the coach's windows. The former Alcade De Soto was already inside, and his cousin was being handed in by Don Alejandro. Victoria Escalante stood just behind him, watching. A ring of silent men all dressed as Zorro surrounded the carriage and kept their weapons trained on De Soto the whole time. A beautiful black stallion came riding up, and on its back were Zorro, Emilio, and Maria. "Gracias, Zorro!" they exclaimed. "Thanks for the ride! He is a magnificent horse!"

"De nada. You are welcome, muchachos," Zorro smiled at them as he handed them down gently. "Ignacio, Teresa, vaya con Dios. May you find peace and a second chance in Spain. But do not think to return to the pueblo de Los Angeles. I hope to retire soon, but I will still be watching as this pueblo's guardian spirit."

"You have won, Zorro," Ignacio admitted. "I won't be sorry to see the backside of this miserable hole in the ground." He pulled the curtains firmly shut and leaned back against his seat cushions.

The coach pulled out slowly, and Zorro dismounted beside Victoria. He turned to Don Alejandro as he put his arm across his beloved's shoulders. "Well, Father," he said, "Victoria and I owe you a debt of gratitude. Perhaps I needed you as a partner all along."

"You did just fine on your own, son, but you won't blame me for moving things along a little more quickly. I found that once I started making plans, I couldn't stop."

"And I'm thankful you did, Father. This is a resolution better than I could have dreamed of. All of the dons are taking equal responsibility, and I think I may be able to put this mask away for good. Enough of us have worn the mask of Zorro now that I think I can do so without fear of reprisal," Diego agreed.

Alejandro smiled at his son's warm praise. "My next battle plan will be the wedding of Diego de la Vega to Victoria Escalante. You will give the señorita a two- or three-month period of courtship while we plan the wedding. I have the plans roughed out already, although you are free to add some of your own finishing details. We have an appointment to speak with the Padre later this afternoon. After all, a man can only wait patiently for so long for grandchildren."

"Yes," agreed Victoria, "one can only wait so long." She gave Alejandro a wink and stood on her tiptoes to bestow a quick kiss upon Zorro, whose blush was clearly visible under his mask. Alejandro and Victoria both laughed at his embarrassment, and he laughed heartily along with them. Holding the reins of Toronado, Felipe smiled. His eyes met Don Alejandro's, and the old don gave him a wink.


End file.
